Road to Stardom
by BritFanatic1
Summary: Lizzie finally is getting to be what she's always wanted to be. A singer. But she's starting to learn it's not all glam and glitz, will she have to choose between her dream, and her true self?
1. The Ad

Author's Note: I don't own any characters or anything that seems familliar!   
  
  
  
14 year old Lizzie McGuire sighed. She had written a song, and she couldn't get a note right. She shut her notebook, and laid down on her bed, thinking about stardom.   
  
She'd always wanted to be a diva. You know, the girl who was in every magazine, had tons of fansites online, and was just plain idolized. She'd never told her best friends, Miranda Sanchez, or David "Gordo" Gordon this, because they would probably laugh. Not because it was stupid, but because Miranda was the diva in their group, Gordo was the smart one, and Lizzie was the...Lizzie of the group.  
  
She thought back to the time when she was friends with her now arch enemy, Kate. Even though she hated to admit it, she liked being friends with Kate. Kate accepted her singing, and they'd even been in a band together. But that was long gone.   
  
All of a sudden, breaking her thoughts, their was a knock at Lizzie's bedroom door. "What?" Lizzie asked.   
  
"Dinner time." It was Jo McGuire, Lizzie's mom.  
"Be down in a minute!" Lizzie replied.   
  
She waited until she heard her mom leave, and then got up. Lizzie washed her hands, and then went downstairs. They were having chicken. Lizzie hated chicken.   
  
"I went out to McDonalds and got you a Big Mac." Mrs. McGuire said.   
"Thanks." Lizzie replied, hugging her mom.   
"No fair!" Matt, Lizzie's brother said.   
"Matt. Be quiet. Eat." Sam McGuire, her dad said.   
"Yeah, maggot." Lizzie added.   
  
Her parents gave her the "don't even start." look.   
  
After Lizzie was finished, she went upstairs, and opened her magazine. She flipped aimlessly through, and then saw an ad. It said...  
  
"Have dreams of being a superstar? Send in a tape of your voice. and a picture to Hip Records, a new recording agency, and you could be on your way."   
  
It went on to say you must be 13, have parental permission, and it said some other stuff about the address and stuff.  
  
Lizzie went downstairs, and showed her mom the ad. "I'll think about it." She said. That meant that her mom would need to talk it over with her dad, and she'd either have permission or not by tomorrow, after school.  
  
Lizzie went upstairs, and got into her pajamas. As she fell asleep, she thought of which song she should sing, and which picture she'd send in. She could already see herself, on a stage, singing, with tons of fans.   
  
What a great feeling! 


	2. The Great Morning

Author's Note: I don't own any characters or anything that looks familliar! Chase, Kyle and Anna and Alaina are my characters!  
  
  
The next morning, when Lizzie awoke, she was feeling really happy. She dressed in great clothes and went downstairs. She had a nice breakfast, and then waited for her boyfriend of four months, Chase, to come pick her up. He knocked on the door, and she went outside. She hugged, and then kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"Are you ready to go?" He asked.   
"Of course!" Lizzie said.   
  
Chase grabbed her hand, and they walked to school. Chase had transferred to Hilldredge Middle School eight months ago, and not long after, they'd became a couple.  
  
When he came, Lizzie realized that Ethan Craft was cute, but pretty dumb, and he ended up going out with another girl named Alaina. But Lizzie didn't care, Chase was all that and a bag of chips, and everyone knew it.  
  
"How did you sleep?" Chase asked.  
"Pretty well, how'd you?" She asked back.  
"I had this weird dream about monkey's and elephants." He said.   
  
When Lizzie looked at him he said "You don't want to know."   
  
Lizzie laughed and clinged tighter to him. She couldn't believe she had such a great boyfriend.   
  
He walked her all the way to Miranda, who was with her boyfriend, Kyle.   
  
Kyle and Chase walked off, and Miranda and Lizzie started talking. Lizzie told Miranda about the ad.   
  
"I was thinking, maybe, I should try.." Lizzie said, apprehensivly.  
"That would be cool, you're an awesome singer." Miranda said.  
  
Lizzie couldn't believe that Miranda was so happy, but she took advantage of it.   
  
"You think?" Lizzie asked.  
"Definetly." Miranda said confidently.   
  
Then Gordo came up, followed by Anna, his girlfriend. Oddly enough, Anna was definetly not the type that seemed to be attracted to Gordo, but they made a great couple.   
  
"Hey guys!" Miranda, Gordo, Anna and Lizzie all said at the exact same time. They all started laughing.   
  
Miranda told Gordo and Anna about the ad, and they both supported her with comments like "Awesome!" and "It is soo you!"  
  
Lizzie left her friends, and walked to her locker, there was a note in it.   
  
"Would you like to go to the Digital Bean after school? Chase."  
  
Lizzie responded with a yes, and put it in Chase's locker. Just as she was walking to her first class, somebody popped up in front of her, Kate. Her arch enemy.   
  
"Lizzie. Hi." She said.   
  
Lizzie stopped in her tracks.   
  
"Hi, Kate. What's up?" Lizzie replied.   
  
Kate handed her a note, and walked away. On the front it said "Read in first period!"   
  
Kate Sanders, Lizzie's arch enemy, sent her a note? What was going on? 


	3. The Weird Day

Author's Note: I don't own anybody that looks familliar!!!   
  
When Lizzie read the letter, she couldn't believe it. It said...  
  
"Dear Lizzie,   
  
Rumor has it that you are going to try out for that new recording agency, Hip Records. Even if we're not friends, I wanna tell you that I think you'll be awesome! Please don't tell anyone about this, because, I still don't think it'd be good if we were friends.  
  
Kate"  
  
(Animated Lizzie) Kate! Supporting me? What is wrong with this picture?  
  
The rest of the day was no exception to the weirdness. In second period, Kate and Claire came and sat next to her!  
  
Then, Miranda thought it would be cool to go to the Digital Bean with her and Chase, which is weird, because normally, she doesn't like to. When Lizzie told Miranda about the stuff that had been happening, Miranda thought that it was just a coincedence.   
  
At lunch, Lizzie found the picture she wanted to use for the ad. It was a recent picture of her, that was professionally taken in front of an American flag backround, with her holding a pink rose. Now, Lizzie just had to find the song.   
  
After school, Lizzie, Chase, Miranda and Kyle walked to the Digital Bean. Kyle and Chase went up to get Miranda and Lizzie to double frappucinos. Lizzie and Miranda took a seat.  
  
"Can you believe that Kate supports me?" Lizzie asked.  
"To be honest, no. Hello, Lizzie! Kate is really popular. She never talks to us." Miranda said.   
  
(Animated Lizzie) Oh! Like I don't know that!   
  
"Do you still think all of this isn't weird?" Lizzie asked.   
"No. I think it's VERY weird." Miranda said.  
  
All of a sudden, they saw Anna and Gordo. Miranda and Lizzie waved them over.   
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Miranda asked.   
"Nothing, we're going to head over there. OK?" Gordo said, pointing to a quiet corner.   
  
Lizzie and Miranda nodded, and watched as they walked off. Chase and Kyle came back.   
  
"Two double frappucinos, extra whipped cream on both." Kyle said, putting them in front of us.   
  
"You guys are dolls!" Miranda said.   
"We know." Chase said.  
  
We all laughed, and I playfully slapped Chase. "I'd better go call my mom, and tell her I'll be home later." Lizzie said.   
  
She got up, Miranda following her. They went to the series of pay phones. Lizzie fed it a quarter, and dialed her moms number. She told her mom she'd be home later, and her mom said they needed to talk. Get home now.   
  
Lizzie went back to the table, and told her friends what her mom said. "Want me to walk you home?" Chase asked.   
"No. I asked my mom to come get me." Lizzie replied.  
  
Chase waited outside with her, until Mrs. McGuire came. Lizzie hugged Chase goodbye, and got into the car. "We'll talk when we get home." Mrs. McGuire said.   
  
When Lizzie got home, she went inside, her dad was sitting at the table. "Sit." Mr. McGuire said.   
  
Lizzie sat.  
  
"You're a great singer, Lizzie. It's great you want to follow your dreams. But, do you think you're ready?" Mr. McGuire said.   
  
"Yes. I've always wanted this. IT COULD BE MY ONLY CHANCE!" Tears filled Lizzie's eyes.   
  
"We've decided..." Mrs. McGuire said.  
  
(Animated Lizzie on knees, praying) Please say yes, please say yes!  
  
Author's Note: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A cliffhanger! Come back to read the next chapter, and find out what they say. 


End file.
